


All Mine

by Ittaby



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Did i mention murderous sock?, Implied friendship/relationship, Insane Sock, M/M, Not a very good killing scene, Possesive Sock, Violence, sockathan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ittaby/pseuds/Ittaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan is all Socks and he will stop at nothing to keep it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This does have violence and blood and stuff in it I'm just saying.

Ever since Sock was five, he always liked to surround himself with his favorite things. Back then it was stuffed squirrels, pink light up shoes and butter knives. Today it’s kitchen knives, slasher movies, and Polaroids of his next door neighbor Jonathan. Whenever he was close to these things he felt giddy, happiness pooling in the pit of his stomach leaving him with a warm tingly feeling and he loved it.

Sock smiled picking up the photo of Jonathan he snapped when the teen was changing in his room with the blinds open. This one was his favorite, he had a clear view of Blonds chiseled face and his beautiful body. 

The brunette giggled and set the picture back down on his bed and picked up the large kitchen knife he set off to his side. Running his finger gently across the blade of it, the cool metal relaxing him somewhat. 

"Jonathan," he sighed dreamily, "my perfect Jonathan, why do you have to make things so difficult." 

The smile on his face fell as he looked back down at the different photos scattered around his bed. One with Jonathan and a girl from their homeroom class Lil, caught his eyes. Glaring at the photo Socks grip on the knife tightened. Why did he have to hang out with that girl all the time? God he hated her so much, she stole Jonathan away from him too many times.

"Bitch." Sock sneered. Grabbing the picture of the two he sat it in his lap and taking the pointed tip of the knife scratched Lil out of the photo until she was completely taken over by white scratches.

Unidentifiable, just like her body would be soon.

\--------

She followed him, the stupid bitch actually followed him, she believe that he actually wanted to show her something cool. Geez did this girls parents ever warn her about this? Sock guessed not, and it's not like he cared, Lil was going to get what was coming to her soon enough.

"Are we almost there?" Sock heard her ask from behind him and a Cheshire cat grin spread across his face. Soon.

Leading her behind an old motel building he stopped in his tracks and took off his backpack turning his back to the purple haired girl. "Here, hold on a sec let me find it."

"Whatever." Lils voice deadpanned.

Sock bit his lip smiling as he pulled the knife out of his bag and into his connecting pockets concealing it. Turning around he walked to Lil close enough to where they were merely a few inches apart.

The brunette watched her recoil and the smile on his face changed into a melancholic expression. "Uh Sock? So uhm what was it you wanted to show me."

A small half smile creeped on his face and Sock tilted his head to the side innocently with a giggle unconcealing his knife. "Die bitch."

"Wha-" Before she was even to finish Sock sunk the knife into her stomach. 

Everything was silent for a moment, the only sound was the two of their heavy breaths mingling in the late autumn air. Smiling wider the brunette put more pressure on the knife sinking it deeper in Lil, and she screamed.

Rolling his eyes with another childish giggle Sock pushed her into the pale pink brick of the motel. He watched her horror filled expression in amusement before coming closer.

She made a move to run but sock caught her by the hood of her sweatshirt pulling her back to the wall and stabbing her again, this time in the chest. 

Lil made another pained scream and Sock laughed. His vision filling with red as he stabbed the girl over and over, her screams were a beautiful song that rang out through the block.

"Jonathan is mine! He is mine! Do you hear me?! This is what you get for touching him! I wouldn't have to do this if you would've just backed off!" Sock stopped after her body went limp, his breathing was ragged and mixed in with a giggle here and there.

She was dead. The bitch was finally dead. Her blood coated his hands and some bits speckled his freckled cheeks. She was dead and now he was going to have fun making her unrecognizable.

\---------

Sock sat with Jonathan on the bus stop bench stroking the teens blond hair. They were on their way to school when Jonathans mother called him and told the blond the news about Lil. How they had finally found her, but not in the way they wanted to.

Jonathan was devestated, he had tried not to cry but once Sock offered his shoulder he broke down and the two of them sat there, even when the bus came sock waved them off. 

This was his alone time with Jonathan, the time he got to pick up all his broken pieces and put them back together and make the boy fall in love with him, because if he didn't well, he would have to take extreme measures.

Placing a soft kiss on the crown of Jonathans head sock smiled and rubbed up and down the boys arm. 

All his.

"Why don't we go back to your house? It'll be warmer there and we can watch a movie or something."

Jonathan sniffled and nodded, rubbing his puffy red eyes, the taller boy moved himself off of Sock and offered him a hand up. "Yeah, I guess."

Sock halfheartedly smiled taking Jonathans hand and pulling himself up. He was dying of happiness on the inside, he was finally going to Jonathans house, but he had to hide his excitement of course.

The two boys walked back towards Jonathans house, the blond not bothering to ask why Sock hadn't let his hand go and Sock was glad he didn't. Whether the teen took it as consoling, or just being friendly that didn't matter to Sock because Jonathan was his no matter what. Nobody could take him away as long as sock was alive.

All mine.


End file.
